dchallofjusticefandomcom-20200213-history
Superman (JLU)
Superman ► Superman (JLU) Justice League Unlimited (figures) ► JLU Characters in Figures ► Superman (JLU) Official Bio Living up to being the legendary Superman would be a burden for most men, but Clark Kent's shoulders are more than broad enough to carry the load. While his incredible physical strength comes from his home planet of Krypton, his moral strength comes from his simple Kansas upbringing. But he's no longer the farm boy from Smallville. After seeing more of the universe than any of us can imagine, he maintains a firm sense of right and wrong. He is more complex than his reputation as a big blue boy scout. When he talks about Truth, Justice and The American Way, everyone senses his deep commitment to these ideals. The natural leader of the Justice League, Superman steadies this volatile group. With so many super-egos involved, there are often major clashes in style. And when clashes inevitably occur, he is often the peacemaker. Show and Character Information The Superman of the DC animated universe is a synthesis of Superman's 60-plus year history. At first glance, it appears to be an adaptation of The Man of Steel, but also took many aspects of the Silver Age and modernized them. In this continuity, Superman was believed to be the only Kryptonian survivor; except for Kara In-Ze (Supergirl) from Krypton's "sister" planet, Argo and the artificial intelligence of Brainiac) until Professor Hamilton found a device with access to the Phantom Zone where two other Kryptonians were found. His arch-enemy is the "wealthy business tycoon" version of Lex Luthor (though he displays mad-scientist-like genius in some episodes, such as in his interactions with Brainiac). His parents are still alive, and this Superman was never Superboy. The Superman on Justice League Unlimited is portrayed as slightly older and has a different actor providing the voice (although cast members such as Dana Delany and Clancy Brown re-appeared in guest appearances), but is much the same and the show is usually considered a continuation of it, as well as the various Batman cartoons that preceded it. Figures Superman has two essential sculpt variations and a handful of different sculpt changes. Superman 1 This 5POA version of Superman was released first in the Justice League (toyline) series, single carded. Eventually redecos/repaints followed until the sculpt was retired in favor of the second more-articulated sculpt, seen below. The sculpt returned later on following years of fan demand and became once again the staple Superman sculpt. Click to see more details and history. Superman 2 This 9POA version of this character replaced the original 5POA figure to showcase more poseability to go with the play factor made available through Justice League's new accessories. Even after the Justice League line transitioned into Justice League Unlimited, the sculpt remained. However, as the line once again got reformatted, now as DC Universe: Justice League Unlimited Fan Collection, the sculpt was mostly shelved in favor of the returning 5POA figure, with the exception of the Superman single with a Phantom Zone projector. Click to see more details and history. Superman 3 This is basically the Superman headsculpt pieced with the Type 1-Heavy body (also based on Superman's but plain) to create a Superman figure without any sculpted details but retaining the cape and head. So far this body has only been used to create a different character that is an evil counterpart to Superman. Click to see more details and history. Superman 4 This is the Type 1-Heavy body (also based on Superman's but plain) with a new Superman headsculpt. Click to see more details and history. Superman 5 Click to see more details and history.